


Reputation

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: They both have some reputation to their names. Not that anyone other than them is aware of what those reputations are.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 10





	Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello! I'm sorta back from the dead (exams are coming, so I'm gonna be dead again pretty soon). It was supposed to be a short fic. Didn't exactly work but oh well :D  
> Enjoy! <3

Claire gripped the key to the door, her hand guiding it into the lock and turning it with one definite move. A practiced one that she’s done more times than she could count. And she knew what sight would greet her on the other side of the door.

Ethan’s been home alone for days now, save for Jenner, who was trying to keep him company with her loving presence while her other owner was away. She could already hear barking on the other side, courtesy of their dog, roused from her sleep by the sound of the door opening. No other voice could be heard, and as soon as she stepped into the apartment, she knew why.

Leaving her sweater and shoes by the door, she went further into the living room, letting the handle of her suitcase slip between her fingers. Her bag fell to the ground quietly, a few pens spilling to the ground, her plane ticket sliding out and grazing the ground. Claire moved slowly, her bare feet soundlessly carrying her towards the couch in the middle of the room. Her eyes were trained on the person lying down on the cushions, his shoulders moving up and down slowly.

She sank her fingers into the blanket as she picked it up, placing it over Ethan’s sleeping form. He stirred slightly, his eyes fluttering open for a moment. A string of mumbled sounds left his lips, prompting a soft smile to appear on Claire’s face.

“Sleep, you’ll tell me later.” She muttered, grinning wider when he nodded, turning his head into pillow and falling back asleep. Her lips pressed to his forehead delicately before she walked over to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

As she stood by the counter, the rim of the glass by her lips, she began thinking about what the past couple of years brought her. It felt like just yesterday, she was beginning her residency, excited to work in the same hospital as her medical hero. Now, she was married to him. It was him that lied on the couch in their living room, it was his clothes that were on the opposite side of hers in their closet. It was his body wash that sat next to hers on the shelf in their shower. It was him that slept next to her every night.

His hand in her hand.

His lips on her lips.

_Him next to her._

While Ethan slept, Claire managed to sort through her suitcase and took Jenner for a walk. Somehow, the excited barking once they returned managed to not wake him, his body clearly needing rest after he shouldered most of the work in the Diagnostic Team while she was away, representing them on the other side of the country.

The steam of the shower warmed the air in the bathroom, hot water working away the tension in her muscles. She tipped her head back, letting her hair fall over her shoulders. Her eyes fell shut at the relaxing sensation and the ease of being back home.

“I missed that sight.” Ethan’s warm voice reached her from behind the glass of the shower, but before she could turn around, his fingers curled around her hips gently, and his lips pressed against the junction of her neck and shoulder.

“I missed _you_.” Claire made a move to turn around, but found herself unable to do so, with how his hands moved up to her waist and squeezed with a bit more pressure. He left a trail of hot, openmouthed kisses up the column of her neck until he reached her ear.

“How was the convention?”

She lightly scratched the skin of his forearms with the tips of her nails, leaning back into his embrace. “Long. Interesting and boring at the same time.”

“Bet you wish I was there with you, huh?”

“You would have provided a rather nice distraction to all the rumors about my marriage I had to listen to.” Claire hummed in agreement, noticing Ethan’s posture changing at the mention of the speculations.

“We would have cleared up the situation.” He bit her earlobe slightly, teasingly running his hands up and down her sides. “Kisses here or there, hands exploring, seemingly on their own…” his palms headed south, grabbing her hips, and pressing their bodies together. A broken sigh escaped her, a flash of warmth rushing through her body.

“I’ve turned you into a public display of affection monster.”

“What else am I to do when you make it so hard for me to keep my hands to myself?”

She tried to turn around again, but was once again stopped by his hands, his lips sucking on the skin of her neck gently. “So, were those rumors the usual ‘marriage for money’?”

“Oh yes, definitely. But then again, they’re right.” Claire’s grin could be heard in her voice, how she clearly enjoyed teasing him. Ethan dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her slightly, causing her to laugh.

“And here I was thinking you married me out of love.” He faked offense, leaning forward a bit to look at the side of her face. She turned her head to face him, their eyes meeting for the first time in a few days.

“Out of love. For your money.” Reaching as far as she could, she pecked his shoulder, grinning at the lovestruck daze in his expression. “But most importantly, for your reputation.”

“Reputation, you say?” Ethan dropped his voice into a quiet murmur, running his teeth across her shoulder only to bite it a second later. A surprised gasp slipped past her lips, her body jolting in surprise. “And what reputation it might be?” As his lips trailed down her arm, steadily tracing the path to her palm, his other hand moved lower yet again. The tips of his fingers brushed and squeezed her inner thigh, indicating what he was about to do, and then moved between her legs, running through her folds slowly. “Is it a reputation that I’m getting you to come undone in three minutes?”

Claire panted, letting her head fall back against his shoulder as he continued to leave a trail of kisses all the way down her arm, only to, at last, tangle their fingers together. It gave her something to hold onto, a point of stability when she felt like she was about to lose balance under the influence of his actions. Ethan brushed his nose against her neck.

His fingers moved relentlessly, dipping into her from time to time, then rubbing against her clit, pushing her closer to the edge with each stroke. Moans and gasps fell from her lips without control, spurring him on, inviting him to drive her mad with pleasure.

Claire’s grip on his fingers tightened as she fell, bringing his hand to her chest so he could hold her up, as she didn’t trust herself to keep her body from falling. His name was the only word on her lips and on her mind. She fell back into his arms, breathing heavily with her eyes closed, a soft smile of satisfaction on her face.

“Your reputation precedes you. But I hope I’m the only one that knows of it.” slowly, she turned around, draping her arms over his shoulders to pull him closer. With a smirk, she continued. “I would never rid myself of all the vultures that would want to steal you if they knew.”

Ethan’s lips found hers, locking them in a slow kiss, the desire flowing between them and simmering gently just beneath the surface. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him, their bodies brushing slightly. Claire’s hand teased its way down his chest and between them, stroking him with soft touches.

“I would have to be an idiot to give you up. For anything.” It was his turn to moan, his eyes squeezing shut at the sudden spark she induced. “You have quite a reputation yourself.”

“And what reputation is that?” she wondered, pulling her hand away, only for him to press it right back where it was. She glanced up at him, biting her lip innocently, an expectant look on her face.

“That you’re making your husband unable to go about his day without thinking about you.” his voice dropped, a deep growl accompanying his next words. “Thinking about you in multiple places. And multiple positions.”

Claire nodded slowly, stepping out of his embrace and pulling him with her by his hand. “How about you demonstrate those positions? I have to live up to my reputation after all.”

“You already do.” He caught up to her and lifted her into his arms, grinning smugly at her surprise. “Though I wouldn’t mind a repeated performance.”


End file.
